Konogle
by citraa
Summary: Sebenarnya Sakura udah memendam rasa lama ke Sasuke tapi dia takut untuk mendekatinya/Pertemuan langsung mereka dari Konogle, situs chatting gila/ fic SasuSaku pertama nih/humor garing/ fic iseng-iseng/ no EYD/ RnR please


===============Konogle=================

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(semuanye kayaknye pada OOC) , typo(s) bertebaran, abal-abal , alur cepat hehe, humor garing

.

.

Ini fic Sakura Sasuke pertama Ane. Hehe maaf kalo Sasuke kelewat OOC emang sengaja diFic ini. Sasuke OOC kalau sama orang yang dia kenal lama, tapi sama orang yang baru dikenalnya dia dingin dan cuek. Sebenernya nih fic udah lama ane bikin. Ragu mau publishnya. Tapi akhirnya ane publish aje ye. Udah deh, daripade banyak nyerocos. Dibace aje ye? Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

"Huuu Sasuke huuuuuuuu!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan tusuk gigi bekasnya kearahnya.

"DOBEHEHEHEH! Jorok lu!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah heboh.

"Katenye kagak mau mainan Konogle. Aduh Teme-Teme~"

"Emangnye kenapa kalau gue mau mainan Konogle? Ih rempong ye lu pade." omel Sasuke sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"Hati-hati aje lu. T*t*t bertebaran dimana-mana tau. Hiiii gile bener." kali ini pemuda yang mempunyai tato berbentuk segitiga yang mengeluarkan argumennya sambil nyomot satu-satu makanan temen-temennya.

"T*t*t betebaran? Lu kate biji cabe!" tanya Sasuke gak ngerti. Dia ini pura-pura kagak tau apa emang kelewat polos sih.

"Itu. Aduh susah ngejelasinnya." Naruto masih menyantap ramennya.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kalo lu ngeliat t*t*t, lu _disconnected_ aje, lagian cewe-cewe di Konogle itu, body-nye huh maknyusssss~ gue kenalan ama cewe katanya tinggal di Jerman gitu. Yah gua spiking inggris sama dia. Cantik bener, rambutnya warna biru. Nih _screenshoot_-nye waktu gue sama dia lagi chattingan. Cantik ga?" Naruto ngejelasin panjang lebar sambil nunjukin I-phone miliknya yang bergambar screenshoot wajahnya dan muka itu cewek.

"Buset. Muka lu ngenes banget. Gue juga dapet. Orang Australi, namanya Temari. Hoam." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur akhirnya bangun, tiba-tiba langsung nyambung aje, kayak telepon umum.

"Gue dapet orang China. Namenye Ten-Ten. Dia ngomong China, gue hantam aje pake bahasa Jepang. Bodo amat dia ngerti apa kagak." Neji mengeluarkan foto Tenten yang udah dimasukin kedalam dompetnya. Udah kayak pacarnya aje, belum tentu si Ten-Ten mau ama lu, Ji...Ji.

"Gue dapet namanya Shion, orang Mexico. Marimar awwwww!" teriak Kiba yang ngagetin bikin yang lain pada ngelus-ngelus jantungnya.

Sementara Sasuke? Hanya bisa cengo mendengar temen-temennya ngobrolin cewek yang mereka dapet di Konogle. Boro boro dapet, Facebook aje kagak punya. Yaowoo Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Chui! Pinjem laptop dong!" teriak Sasuke kekakaknya, Itachi. Entah kenapa Sasuke lebih suka memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan Itachui. Lebih berkharisma gitu katanya.

"Buat ape?" tanya Itachi yang sedang dadah dadah kearah webcam laptopnya.

"Internetan lah. Emangnye buat ngegosok daki." omelnya sambil monyongin mulutnya "Idih lu ngapain dadah dadah gitu. Sarap lu ye!"

"Berisik lu! Kalo mau ngenet ya pake komputer aja sih. Repot amat." omel Itachi saat ini dia lagi bikin love make tangannya.

"Kagak ade kamera nye, ayolah Chui." paksa Sasuke sambil mendekati kakaknya yang sibuk ngetik sesuatu dilaptopnya. "Busetttt, siapa tuh cantik badai euy~" ujar Sasuke sambil nutupi muka Itachi diwebcam. Alhasil layar laptop yang semula wajah Itachi jadi berganti dengan penampakan lobang idung Sasuke.

Itachi yang gedek ngeliat kelakuan adeknya, langsung nendang bokong tak berdosa milik Sasuke.

"Kakak biadab lu Itachui! Pelit lu, gua sumpahin lu mati ditimpa laptop baru tau rasa lu!" teriaknya kemudian ngambek.

"Ganggu mulu sih lu! Gue kan lagi chattingan ama ayang gue."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ngambek.

Sejam kemudian,

"Huaaaa capeknyeeee ngadep laptop mulu." Itachi merenggangkan badannya yang udah kaku. Langsung menuju kearah Sasuke yang sibuk ngupil. "Lu mau make laptop kagak?" tanya Itachi keadeknya yang sepertinya masih ngambek.

"Entahlah yeee, tanyakan aje tuh pada rumput yang bergoyang." jawab Sasuke sok sok ngambek padahal dalem hati seneng karena udah ditawarin make laptop.

"Elahhh gitu doang ngambek, gue mau mandi dulu ah."

Itachi pergi memasuki kamarnya. Sasuke curi-curi pandang kearah laptop Itachi yang masih menyala. Sungguh menggoda. Setelah memastikan Itachi sudah masuk kekamar mandi. Sasuke mengendap-ngendap memainkan laptop Itachi.

"Kemarin si Dobe bilang ape ye nama situsnye? Aduh lupa gua." ujarnya sambil mengotak atik laptop Itachi.

"Bikin facebook dulu ahhh~" gumamnya kemudian mengetikan facebook di mozilla firefok.

"Konogle apa Kotogle yak ato jangan-jangan kutangle lagi?" Sasuke mencoba satu-satu. Sambil menunggu loading, dia kembali membuka halaman facebook.

"Wuidih, facebook Itachui. Bajak ahhh." ujarnya licik.

"Bulu ketek gua rimbun loh, ada yang mau nyukurin ga?" tulisnya dikotak status facebook Itachi.

"Hiiii. Mampus lu Itachui! siapa suruh nendang bokong gua tadi." ujarnya. Kemudian logout facebook Itachi dan mendaftar dengan namanya.

_Chatting with Stranger people_

_yuhuuuu_

_Text or Video_

"Kata Dobe pilih yang video aja, biar bisa liat muka tuh cewek, kalau yang text entar dipoto cantik tapi pas senyum giginya ilang semua malah jadi musibah." ujarnya sambil memakan biskuit hasil curian dari kamar Itachi. Setelah klik video, muncul 2 kotak. Yang diatas dengan tulisan **Stranger** **People**, yang dibawah tulisan **You**. Kemudian muncul wajah Sasuke dikotak paling bawah.

"Wuidih. Muka gue. Haloooo~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum narsis.

Lama menunggu patnernya muncul, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek facebook barunya, lalu kembali lagi kehalaman Konogle-nya. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ngeliat cowok yang mainin t*t*t nya disitus itu.

"MasyaAllah!" teriak Sasuke mendadak religius sambil mengelus dadanya. Dia shock melihat banyak sekali t*t*t bertebaran disitus itu. **Disconected**

"Kamseupay!" kali ini Sasuke kaget ngelihat cewek yang hendak ngelepasin bajunya sehingga dadanya hampir kelihatan. **Disconected**.

"Woi! Gak lucu!" omel Sasuke saat ngelihat cewek cantik ngomong halo, namun tiba-tiba lehernya putus. **Disconected.**

"OMG! JONAS BROTHER MAENAN INI!" Sasuke berteriak histeris melihat Jonas Brother disitus itu. "Woy! Semprul!" omelnya saat Jonas Brother berganti dengan wajah Naruto.

"Teme, lu mainan ini juga ya. Udah yaa dadah." Naruto memutuskan sambungannya.

"BADAK AMBON! KUNTILANAK YA OWOH!" Sasuke kaget ngeliat muka kuntilanak merah disitus itu.

"Gak ada yang beres nih! Sumpeeeh! Sakit jiwa ini situs." omel Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk keningnya.

Kemudian, Itachi dateng merusak suasana.

"Hayooo lo! Ketahuan lo kan? Buka bokep lu ye?" ujarnya. Secepat kilat Sasuke menutup layar laptop kakaknya itu.

"Itachui! Pergi sana! Pergi!" teriaknya seperti disinetron sinetron sambil mendorong Itachi menjauh.

"Orang gue cuma mau lewat doang. Siapa juga yang mau liat." jawab Itachi enteng kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Ih untung aje ye. Kalau ketahuan hancur banget. Masih untung ketahuan pas cewek cantik yang nongol, kalau pas t*t*t? Bisa digerek bokap gue, ih jangan sampe si Itachui ngin-"

Omelan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara wanita yang menggoda dari laptop Itachi.

_"Hello..Hello... Is anyone there?" _suara itu membuat Sasuke berlari kearah laptop Itachi. Dia sebenernya gak ngerti tuh cewek ngomong apa? Tapi dari jauh dia udah teriak-teriak _"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" _

Kemudian Sasuke duduk. Di aturnya posisi webcamnya agar sempurna menampilkan wajahnya yang ganteng dan berkharisma *hoeeek*

Dilihatnya wajah cewek berambut merah muda, bermata green emerald.

'Cantik pisan euy!' ujarnya dalam hati.

_"Hahaha yeaah, i see." _

'Manis banget ketawanya. Yaowoh.' batin Sasuke.

_'"I wanna introduce my self. My name is Haruno Sakura. From Japan. 16 years old. And you turn?"_

Cewek itu terus nyerocos. Sasuke pun berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ketika hendak jujur, Sasuke teringat perkataan Naruto

"Di Konogle itu jangan terlalu jujur, kalau bisa make nama palsu, sama tempat tinggal palsu, biar tuh cewek-cewek kepincut sama lu."

_"Hello, are you ok?"_

_"Yes. My name is Michael Diobokobokairnya. 17 years old from..."_

Sasuke sedikit bingung ketika akan menyebutkan nama tempat tinggalnya, dia gak mau nyebutin Jepang, entar kalau si Sakura nyari tau dia gimana?

_"From Zimbabwe." _ujarnya enteng.

"Sukkkkkk, gue mau make laptop nih." teriakan Itachi menganggu rencana Sasuke untuk mengenal lebih dalam cewek itu.

"Iyeeee. Gue logout dulu yaaa."

_"I wanna go home. We talk in facebook aje yesterday ye. Bye."_

_"What?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura kemudian langsung logout facebooknya dan keluar dari Konogle. Dia gak nyadar kalau bahasa inggrisnya hancur lebur. Mau ngomong _tomorrow_ malah jadi _yesterday_? Ya Ampun Sasukeeee.

"Ganggu aje si Itachui. Baru juga kenalan ama cewek cakep. Gak papa yang penting gue udah add facebook dia." ujarnya kesenengan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh jidat! Kenapa lu ketawa begitu?" tanya cewek berambut pirang yang heran melihat temennya yang ketawa sendiri menghadap laptop.

"Ini coba lu liat. Screenshoot gue sama patner chatting gue barusan." ujar cewek berambut merah muda sambil tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Buset. Itu Sasuke kan? Kakak kelas kita yang tampan itu?"

"Yap. Cepek buat lu, Ino."

"Kok bisa sih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tadi gue chattingan. Dia lucu banget! Dia sempet nipu gue, pake nama Michael, dan sempet ngasi facebooknya ke gue terus dia juga nge-add facebook gue. Ihiiyyy senengnya."

"Enak banget lu."

"Lu gimana sama Sai? Lu tau sendirikan? Gue udah naksir Sasuke-kun dari lama. Beruntung banget gue bisa tatap muka sama dia. Untung dia belum pernah ketemu gue disekolah." ujar Sakura kesenengan. Sakura memang suka sama Sasuke udah lama banget. Tapi, karena Sasuke itu orangnya dingin banget kalau sama orang baru kenal, membuat Sakura ragu untuk mendekatinya ketika disekolah. Nyapa aja dia gak berani.

"Baik-baik aja sih. Iya gue tau. Good luck yak."

.

.

.

"Sontoloyoo! Siapa nih yang bajak facebook gue!" Itachi berteriak histeris saat mengetahui statusnya berubah.

Sementara Sasuke? Hanya cekikikan kayak mak lampir.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Huaaaaah kok jadi gaje gini sih:( ada kah yang mau review fic abal-abal saya ini? Dichapter depan Chit ceritain ya, kenapa Sakura bisa suka sama Sasuke. Hoho :D see you di chapter 2.


End file.
